monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Sylph
Encyclopedia Entry: A wind elemental born from concentrated “wind elements” joined with the “monster’s demonic energy.” They’ve become monsters with a woman’s form. They are capricious and free-spirited monsters like the wind. Ordinarily they hide themselves and fly around the sky with the wind, so they can be quiet difficult to find; however, often times they descend and reveal themselves on a whim. They form a covenant with a man through the act of sexual intercourse. They men who form a covenant with an elemental in this way are called “elementalists.” It is said that they become able to make use of the sylph’s “power of wind.” Even after the forming of a covenant, they always fly around near their covenanter, suddenly dropping in out of nowhere, unexpectedly kissing, hugging, and fawning on him, likely driving him crazy with their characteristic capriciousness and lack of inhibition. Wind elementals had a strong interest in the romance and sex of men and women to begin with, so when they find a man they like, they seek intercourse and a covenant almost the same way a child begs to be played with. Even after forming a covenant, they remain very curious about sex, which drives them to peek and watch the couplings of other monsters. They’re likely to try the same things with their covenanter soon after. Through having intercourse with them in this way, the covenanter is able to receive the power of wind necessary to use the power through their bodies. In doing so, the sylph is able to get spirit energy from their covenanter, and their elemental power, and the power of wind usable by the covenanter grow proportionately more potent. However, at the same time, because of the spirit energy, the elemental monsters’ demonic energy grows more condensed and powerful, eventually changing their bodies to be more sensitive, causing them to seek pleasure more often, and then they themselves become driven mad by lust for their covenanter that comes over them like an unpredictable storm. They’ll probably more lustfully, and more selfishly beg for pleasure, attempting to initiate intercourse with their covenanter whenever the urge arises. Also, the winds they control will probably end up being used as monsters to seduce and assault men by creating sudden gusts, lifting the skirts of themselves and other women, fanning men’s arousal, blowing breath that contains the monsters’ demonic energy at the nape of their neck and ears, charming men. They are “wind elementals,” and their corruption is the same as corrupting the wind of the natural world. The wind that once carried the sailboats of humans, and the seeds of plants will start carrying vast amounts of the monsters’ demonic energy to humans and monsters. Upon touching humans, the wind tainted with this demonic energy blows away the reason and inhibitions that get in the way of sex, giving them a powerful feeling of liberation. Humans lose their resistance and feelings of disgust towards having carnal relations with monsters, and monsters likely grow even more wild about sex. In this way, their winds allow the demon realm to encroach upon human lands. Encyclopedia Pages Category:Mamono Category:Elemental Family